deadonarrivalrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexia
Alexia is a native to Genesis and an Aircano Captain under the command of High Priestess Miracle. She is noticeable for speaking her mind more than any other soldier in Aircano's ranks and possesses knowledge of the swordmaster and trickster styles founded by Sparda which was handed to her by the late General Solomon. She is one of the few warriors who can use a weapon and fight with Holy Magic like Miracle and the other priests in the city. Description Alexia stands at a full height of five feet, seven inches. Long bright pink hair that goes down pass her shoulders and pale aqua-colored eyes. Though more recognizably blue there are times they will appear green due to green aspects around the pupil. Story Alexia was born and raised in Aircano and taught the same lessons as all children of the city. That Lord Yahweh was good and great and no one came close to his power and that all unholy creatures were to be annihilated on sight. Beliefs and traditions that many of the Aircano elders and soldiers believed until the High Priestess Miracle took over and began making exceptions for demons who fought on the side of justice. Alex never cared. She accepted the fact a long time ago that there would always be demons in the world and that going out of your way to destroy all of them, even those who aren't a threat, was just an exhaust of resources and would be their undoing one day. When Alexia reached the age of 18 she enlisted in the Aircano Military and trained under Sir Solomon. Learning two unique styles which have no known origin in Genesis that Solomon learned when he was a boy. Swordmaster and Trickster. Once Alex was ready she undergone the test bestowed by the High Priestess through the power of Yahweh to put her on the path of controlling Holy Magics becoming a full fledged Holy Knight of Aircano. On the day that Aper arrived in the city she was among those who took the refugees out and ran away from the resulting supernova of the conflict before entering Hallowton and assisting with the Aircano refugees there before relocating to Crystal City, only to lose Crystal City (AKA Aircano) to the First Aspect Veran and help in evacuation as battling the Arashi was a suicide attempt. They retreated into Utopia where the First Aspect never came and then returned to Hallowton where Miracle ordered the destruction of the tower. Leading to the Battle for the Tower that ended with Miracle summoning Aper causing Veran, who was stuck inside the tower where time no longer applied, to vanish as the Arashi could not exist on the same planes at any one time. After the failed assault on the Downward Spiral and the lost of their High Priestess, the remaining Aircano army returned to Hallowton where they stayed until their High Priestess returned. Telling them that she was in a strange land called earth and a country named America. After the story of how she was treated like an outsider affected her Miracle ordered no further hostile against any outsiders to Genesis and instead Aircano was meant to welcome them with open arms if they posed no threat to their planet. Many of the Elders, some soldiers and Solomon did not agree with this but relented and followed the order. Aircano was later rebuilt by the power of the short-lived Jherra Goddess Kara and they all relocated there. Alex was left behind to protect the city when Miracle, Solomon, Jehanne and Lord Yahweh went to Jherrazad to help defend the city against the Netherrealm invasion. When they failed Aircano was the next to be attacked. Alex engaged Scorpion and Noob Saibot directly, holding off both with ease until the demon army overwhelmed them. Although she failed to save the city Alex and her squad was able to leave with a handful of civilians and the elders. Powers Quotes Trivia Category:Alexia Category:Human Category:Protagonist